The prince and the Vampire
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: This is my first Merlin Vampire fic Uther has a campaign against Vampires and Arthur does not think like his father and frees one of the only five vampires that can walk in the sun while the others were killed and over a year falls for him then they were separated for a year what happens when they find each other again. I'm bad with summaries story is better please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Vampire Merlin fic so please review and tell me how I did I hope I did not do to badly constructive criticism welcome just no flames thanks let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been a year since Merlin's brothers the only other vampires who could walk in the sun had been killed by stakes to the heart by Uther Pendragon. Uther's son Arthur had helped Merlin escape without his father ever finding out. They had been separated for that long and Merlin had promised he would he would see him again one day but he did not know when.

The bloodshed between their people had increased to exponential levels since then and Merlin knew if something was not done soon their peoples would fight themselves to extinction. It was night when the first opportunity arose.

Merlin sped through the trees at his full speed till he reached Camelot's walls he compelled the guards to forget the ever saw him and nothing had happened that night. Merlin raced to Arthur's room and quietly slipped inside and closed the door locking it. Merlin felt a sword against his back and smiled saying "It that how you great me after a year of not seeing me? If I wanted you dead I would have killed you when I first met you." Merlin heard Arthur gasp in recognition and lower his sword "Merlin is that you?" Merlin turned around slowly as to not frighten Arthur "Yes Arthur it's me, this is the first opportunity to come I am sorry it has been so long. You don't know how much I missed you." The next thing Merlin knew Arthur's lips were on his passionately and needy. When they broke apart for Arthur's need for air Arthur took Merlin in for a few seconds then said "When did you last feed you look like you have not fed in a week?" "I haven't fed in a week there has been no where safe enough to feed without someone finding out. But I'll be fine I've gone longer than a month without feeding so I will be fine. I am just a little weak is all." Merlin replied Arthur shook his head "No you're not alright you are playing it down I know enough to know that. You need blood so take some of mine like you did when we first met. I can't let die because you were too weak to defend yourself I could not live with myself if that happened. So take it." "Arthur I-" Merlin started but Arthur cut him off saying "Merlin just do it you said you would never drink from me unless I was willing and I am so do it." Merlin sighed and nodded his head.

Arthur led Merlin to his bed and sat down with Merlin next to him taking Merlin's hand in his while exposing his neck to Merlin to make it easier for him. Merlin's fangs came out and slowly bit into Arthur's exposed flesh earning him a low pleasurable moan from Arthur. Merlin drank what he needed the licked the wound to close it and make it so there was no trace of Arthur being bitten and then with his thirst under control Merlin bit into his wrist and gave Arthur some of his own blood to help Arthur keep up his strength. After that they just talked about how their last year apart had been. They were both surprised to know that the other had always thought of them every day.

"Merlin do you remember what you said to me when I asked if you would change me forcibly?" Arthur asked "I told you I would never change you unless you asked me." Merlin replied wondering where this was going Arthur swallowed hard Merlin saw every muscle in Arthurs body and neck tighten as he said "What I want you to would you do it? You said I would be just like you able to walk in the sun. If I asked you would you do it?" Merlin sighed and said "Arthur you don't know what you are asking for I have lived like this for fifty years now and there is not a day that goes by that I don't wish I can be human again because I have no one I been have been on my own for fifty years Arthur. If I turned you it will be the most selfish thing I have ever done. You would be hunted just like I am do want you want that? Do you know what dangers you would face?" Merlin paused seeing the look of determination in Arthur's blue eyes then sighed saying "If you want me to do this you have to be sure it is what you want without a doubt in your mind if you still want this in three days meet me after dark in the clearing we parted at a year ago if you are not there at dawn on the third day then I will know that it is not what you want and we will just keep going on the way we are but if you come you better be ready for the risk you're going to be taking."

Arthur kissed Merlin gently tracing his tongue over Merlin's fangs causing Merlin to shiver with pleasure. Merlin sat there with Arthur through the night until the first rays of sunlight hit his skin and made him subtly glow Merlin sighed "I should go you know not many would take kindly to me being here." Arthur nodded and said "I'll see you in three days because I can't stand living without you because I love you." "As I love you." Quickly exited the room and zipped through the citadel and lower town then out of the city without anyone knowing he had been there at all. Merlin decided to wait in the clearing for the three days that he gave Arthur he had to know if Arthur actually meant what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys this chapter is short but it is more of a filler than anything the next one will be longer I promise hope you enjoy and please review. well let the show begin**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(**Three days later midnight)**

Merlin was sitting on a high branch of a tree on the outer ring of the clearing, his head was leaned up against the trunk of the tree, his right leg hung of the side, while his other leg was bent and his arm hanging resting on it. Merlin rarely slept at all anymore and when he did it was on rare occasions. Merlin's nerves were on edge this was the night when either Arthur would show up and be sure he wanted this or would stay away and Merlin hoped it was the later but he would keep his promise of it was the former.

It was ten minutes past midnight when Merlin heard the sound of footsteps approaching the clearing the he easily recognized as Arthur's. No human would be able to hear his careful foot falls but with his vampire hearing he could hear it very well. Not a minute later Arthur stepped into the clearing looking around for a moment. Merlin watched him for a minute waiting "Merlin are you here?" Arthur voice washed over Merlin like a siren call like it always did. Merlin smiled then slid of the branch into a twenty foot drop landing lightly on his feet. "I'm here Arthur." Merlin called out making Arthur jump "You know I don't think I ever get used to you just popping up out of nowhere Merlin." Merlin laughed shaking his head.

They bantered for a few minutes till Merlin became serious this was something that had to be discussed and Merlin knew that Arthur was just stalling "Arthur I know why you came, I gave you a choice three days ago because you asked me to. I need to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is what you want before I agree to this." Arthur took a deep breath "It is what I want, this is my choice. I admit I am a little nervous but that won't deter me from this, this last year without you has been horrible for me. I prayed every day that you would not be the next one with a stake in your heart, or that I would die before I saw you again. My father and his oppression is are driving me nuts I am sick of all this. Most of all I want to be with you and I want to be connected to you in every way possible. I am begging you to do this so I can be with you my father and everyone else be damned." Merlin detected no hint of a lie in those words and knew his decision was now easy "Alright if this is what you want. Best we not do it here though too close to the patrol routes they hear what is going on and they will kill us. I have an area two miles east of here well of the beaten trails no one goes near there so we should be safe." Merlin paused the said "I explain more of how this will go when we get there but to get there in a timely fashion I am going to carry you on my back so I can run." Arthur scoffed saying "Merlin you are not a horse." Merlin got a little irritated Arthur knew how to rile him up and he was not in the mood "Arthur if you want this done tonight then you are going to listen and not try to debate with me for I am not in the mood. Now are you going to get on my back and do this tonight or are you going to be a prat and do it tomorrow?" Arthur was startled at how irritated Merlin sounded and decided it would probably be best if he did not toy with him at the moment so bowed his head in consent. Merlin walked over to Arthur and hoisted him onto his back but before he started to run he said "You might want to hold your breath and close your eyes it could get a little overwhelming for you." Arthur did what he was told he held his breath and buried his face into Merlin's neck. Then Merlin shot off through the trees at an exhilarating speed. Merlin covered two miles in less the two minutes. Soon enough they were at the cave that Merlin frequented and the place that he would change Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merlin and Arthur had been sitting outside the cave for a good ten minutes just watching the starts. There was a light breeze that stirred the branches and ruffled their hair. Merlin's eyes were closed as his head leaned against the stone wall taking in the sounds of the night.

Arthur looked over at Merlin studying him. His pale skin that glowed in the moon light, his excruciatingly beautiful features, Arthur remembered Merlin's speed and strength, his gracefulness that no human can possess. It made Arthur wonder about some things.

"Merlin why are humans drawn to vampires not knowing till knowing till its took late?" Arthur asked "It is because most believe the lie, camouflage. Everything about a vampire invites you in, our voice, our face, even our scent. The human won't know their drawn in till it's too late." Merlin paused "But there are some who can resist it and see a vampire for what they truly are. I was one of them who could see behind the lie before I was turned. Then there are others who can see behind the lie but also have another sense when it comes to vampires. They know when a vampire means them no harm and also when to run. You are one of those few people in this world who have that extra sense. That is why you feel safe with me because you know I won't hurt you." Arthur was shocked that he had not noticed that he had known the difference between a vampire that wanted to hurt him and ones that didn't but that brought another question to his mind about Merlin that he had wanted to know since the day he had met him.

"Merlin who changed you I mean what happened?" Arthur saw the pained expression the came across Merlin's face but he answered anyway "I was eighteen when it happened. I lived in Ealdor a small farming village in Estire with my mother and little sister. My nineteenth birthday was in two days. It was a calm night but I could not sleep so I left the house and went to the stables. I was brushing the horses when a scream rang out that I recognized a my little sister. I ran back to the our hut but by the time I got there the vampire had drained my mother and had almost finished with my sister but I had distracted it by running in on it. The last thing I saw in my sisters eyes before the shut forever was love and relief that I was there. I was sure I was going to die that night to but that vampire must have seen something in me that it liked because it knocked me out. The next thing I remember was the pain I begged for death many times that night. When the transformation was complete I was alone. I thought it was still night by how dark the cave was but I could see just fine because I was now a vampire. I ventured outside but when the sun hit my skin I flinched on instinct because I would never have done that before but then I noticed I was not burning and that my skin subtly glowed. I found a pile of ash not far from the cave where he turned me. My maker was dead I was the fifth and last vampire he ever created." Merlin paused for a minute before he carried on "I refused to drink any blood for four days. The my brothers found me we were all a few decades apart. The oldest of us Bran he saw how weak I was, He gave me some of his blood to keep me alive. They taught me how to feed without killing the person unless I wanted to. The first person I drank from was a murderer who had just escaped execution. So I killed him so he could not harm others again. I spent most of my long years alone though I would sometimes be with my brothers. We could all walk in the sun and we were envied for it because it made us stronger. I was the strongest and fasted out of the five of us emotionally and physically.

But then your father found us one by one and killed us till it was just me and Bran left. I saw my brothers execution from the window in that cell. I knew what was coming for me. But then you rescued me and over time you made me want to feel again, you did make me feel again. I could not be more thankful to you for that. So that's my story though the beginnings not that pretty the end of it is the best thing that ever happened to me, you." "Merlin I am sorry that happened to you but I am glad that it brought you to me."

Merlin smiled then they were silent for a while longer till it was three hours before sunrise.

Merlin broke the silence when a growl rumbled through his throat. "Merlin what's wrong?" Arthur knew from the sound of that growl Merlin was not happy "There are two murders two minutes away from here they just escaped Camelot's cells. but don't worry I have a plan for them. I need to feed before I do this and not from you so I don't take any chances on killing you. One of those murderers blood with do just fine. But once the transformation is complete you will need human blood the first time after that if we don't want to we never have to feed on human blood again we can feed off each other I will explain that later. So the second man I will bring here I have ways of keeping him here and you can take him when you wake." Merlin replied "Sounds justified to me they just escaped an execution why not give them another they can't escape." Merlin chuckled at Arthur accepting this so easily the sobered up saying "I want you to go inside the cave and stay there till I get back I don't want to take any chances. I'll be back soon and if you hear anything that is not me that you don't recognize call out to me and I'll come." Arthur nodded and told Merlin to be careful then went into the cave while Merlin went on the hunt."


	4. Chapter 4

**I used an online old English translator to get the old English down so if there are any mistakes I am sorry but the meaning of the words is put right after the words so I hope you like this chapter please review and enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Merlin zipped through the trees till he was right behind the two he was hunting their scent was thick in his nostrils. He snuck up behind one of them and knocked him out cold then disappeared for a second while the other man tried to understand what happened. Merlin jumped the other man grabbing the top of his heir hard in his hand making it hurt as he pinned the man against a tree "You murdered your own wife and child in drunken rage that is what I hate about men like you. Well now their deaths will be avenged by someone who will kill you by draining you dry and I will make sure to make it painful as you did for them when you hacked at them with a knife till they bled to death." The man's eyes grew wide with fright and he started to struggle but it was fruitless because no matter what he did Merlin kept a tight grip on him until he had had enough of watching the man squirm. Merlin wrenched his head to the side making it hurt as much as possible then he bit into the man's neck hard making the man cry out in pain as Merlin's fangs drove into his skin. Merlin sucked the man dry slowly so the man would feel the life slowly ebbing out of him. The man's struggles became weaker and weaker until Merlin could hear his heart was barely beating. The man's heart gave one final thud as Merlin released him and the man hit the ground dead.

Merlin picked up the man's body and threw him in the nearby river where no one would find him. After taking care of the body Merlin went back for the other man who was still knocked out and put him over his shoulder and carried him back to the cave where Arthur was waiting. Merlin took the man inside and dumped him unceremoniously on the cave floor then went to retrieve the shackled he had collected almost twenty years ago. They were made so that one they were on the only way to get them off was for the person who put them on to take them off or the person wearing them to die. The chain attached would latch onto anything including a rock wall to make sure the prisoner does not escape.

The man was starting to stir as Merlin placed to shackles on his wrists by the time he was done hooking the chain to the shackles the man was fully awake "What do you want with me you filthy vampire why haven't you killed me yet?" Merlin growled at the man then said "You better shut your mouth . As for the reason I have not killed you is I need you alive at least until tonight." Merlin looked over at Arthur who had started to get pissed at how the man was treating Merlin but the man mistook the anger seeing it directed at Merlin as he yelled at Arthur "Run you idiot he going to change into one of them you have to get out of here!" Merlin's eyes blazed and were rimmed with red as Arthur came over putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him as he looked at the man with disgust saying "I know he is, I asked him to because I love him. He is keeping you alive so that once it's done I can kill you myself and still have a clear conscience. You escaped one execution on account of murder but this one you will not escape." Merlin took the man's chin roughly in his hand forcing the man to look into his eyes as he planted what he wanted the man to do in his mind "I want you to go to sleep and not wake up until I wake you myself. When you wake you are not to scream or struggle, you will sit quite and still and be compliant. You will let Arthur drink from you until you are dead am I understood." The man nodded mechanically as the glamour took effect "good then go to sleep now." Merlin growled then the man's fell asleep almost instantly slumping onto the floor.

Merlin took a few unnecessary deep breaths to calm himself from the rage he had been feeling at the man until he was calm again. Soon Arthur was sitting on the pile of furs that made up the bed and Merlin was sitting by the fire he made in silence for a few minutes until the sun started to rise it was time.

"Arthur it's time are you ready?" Merlin asked Arthur was shaking a little but said "I am a little nervous but I am ready but two thing can I make a request and ask a question?" Arthur replied Merlin smiled and nodded "Ok my question is twofold. How does this work I mean what has to be done? And have you ever turned anyone before?" Merlin chuckled they were valid questions "No I have never turned anyone before but the knowledge of how to do so is a part of a vampire from the moment the change is complete so they know how to do it from the moment they open their eyes as a vampire. As for your second question, How this works is I will have to drain you till heart is barely beating, say a few words over the wound then seal it, the final thing I have to do is feed you some of my own blood. After that you have about a minute before the venom that is usually harmless to humans unless the words are said over the wound hits your heart then the pain will start and the transformation will begin. I promise I won't leave your side I will be the first thing you see when you wake up." Merlin paused then asked "Now what is your request?" "I want you to kiss me. I want my last human memory to your lips on mine." Arthur said Merlin smiled and said "I think that can be arranged. Lie down it will be easier if you do. You will thrash around and you will be in and out of consciousness while this is going on so it will be easier if you are laying down." Arthur nodded and did as he was told settling down on the soft furs while looking into Merlin cobalt blue eyes. Merlin kissed Arthur passionately for a few moments which Arthur responded to with force until Merlin broke off the kiss asking "Are you ready?" Arthur did nodded and said "Yes I am ready I trust you." Arthur then tilted his head to expose the skin of his neck to Merlin. Merlin's fangs clicked and sunk into the silky tanned skin of Arthur neck right above the jugular vein. Merlin drank until Arthur was on the verge of death but not close enough for his heart to stop just yet before he pulled away putting his mouth close to the wound and whispering "ic áléon unc sé feorhgiefu sylfum undéadlicnes Arthur Pendragon ic béon úre wyrhta" which meant I give you the gift of immortality Arthur Pendragon I am your maker. the he licked the wound to seal it closed locking the venom into Arthur's body. Merlin then sat strait biting into his own wrist making it bleed then placing the open wound to Arthur's lips which Arthur latched onto it drinking heavily until the wound sealed itself shut. Pulling his wrist away Merlin cupped Arthur's cheek with his hand and smiled down at him saying "I will see you when you wake up I'll be right here." Arthur smiled weakly Merlin knew what he was trying to convey to him.

Once minute later the venom in his system hit Arthur's heart and Arthur screamed in pain. Merlin held Arthur's hand through the screams till Arthur passed out for a while. This went on for the whole day and night. Merlin kept track of how much longer it would take by the smell of Arthur's blood and the scent of his body but also the thudding of his heart as it slowed. By an hour before sunrise the next day there was only a few more minutes before it would be complete. At this point Arthur was out cold again not feeling the last remnants of pain as it left his body, Arthur had been out cold for most of the transformation which Merlin was thankful for.

Five minutes later Merlin knew it was over the transformation was complete now all he had to do was wait for Arthur to wake up on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys the last few days have been busy my aunt came up to visit so I have had no time to update I wrote this last night but had no time to post it so I hope you like it. thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming I hope you enjoy the new installment please review and let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Merlin remembered after his transformation was complete the his mind felt trapped in his own body like he was trapped in the blackness of his own mind. He had had to claw his way out of that darkness it would have been easier if he had had something to latch onto a sound, a voice anything that would mean something to him to guide him out. But Merlin had not had that he had been alone but Arthur did, he had Merlin to help him and maybe just Merlin talking to him would help Arthur out of the darkness of his own mind.

"Arthur, I know you feel trapped I went through the same thing but I had nothing to help bring me back I had to fight my way out. You have me listen to my voice, follow it, let it guide you back to me." Merlin paused then smiled saying "Did you know that you're the first person in my life whether I was human or vampire that made me willing to do anything for them including lat down my own life if it meant protecting them. In fifty long years I would never have expected that I would find someone I could love and who loved me in return no matter what I was. twenty years ago if anyone would have told me that I would fall in love with the son of the man who hunted my kind I would have called them crazy and probably of killed them for mentioning it I was not in the best sort of mood back then. Now though I could not be more glad that it happened. I also could never in an eternity thought that you would ever ask me to turn you into the one thing your father hates the most, a vampire, but here we are. I have so much I need to tell you, so much that needs to be done to keep you safe. I promise no one will ever hurt you without killing me first because I can't stand to live my life without you in it. If you die I will surly follow right behind you. But for me to tell you what you need to know and needs to be done before we can even begin our lives together you need to wake up." Just then Arthur groaned but had not woken up quite yet "That it Arthur your almost there, come on back." Arthur eyes finally opened they were a little unfocused for a second because of the last lingering effects of humanity being lifted from them. Then Arthur's eyes focused and a small gasp escaped his lips at how much stronger his senses were and how he could see even the tiniest grain in the rock ceiling above him. Then everything that had happened over the last few days and last night came rushing back to him sat up quickly marveling for a second over the speed of which the movement happened before a bit of panic set in at the thought of Merlin not being there but before he could do anything someone's hand was on his shoulder. his first initial instinct was to flinch away from the contact but before Arthur could do anything he heard Merlin's voice "Arthur it's ok, it's alright, just calm down. I'm right here, no one can harm you." Arthur calmed down almost immediately at the sound of Merlin's voice he looked over to where the voice was coming from and his gaze met with Merlin's cobalt blue eyes and exquisite face. "Merlin?" Arthur had to be sure "Yes it me, your safe." At Merlin's assurance Arthur visibly relaxed.

After a few seconds Arthur felt an intense burning in his throat he wrapped his finger around his throat as if trying to smother the burning sensation from the outside. After a moment he looked at Merlin "Merlin why does my throat burn so bad, it feels like it is on fire?" "Because you are a newborn vampire Arthur, you need blood that is the only thing that will stop the burning from being so intense. It gets more manageable as time goes on. When you first wake up after the transformation is the worst it will ever be. But it will always be there more manageable and after a while you will be able to know when you need to feed and when it is just an annoying sensation that you have to deal with." Merlin explained "Good then thing you caught that murder then right?" Arthur joked weakly Merlin only shook his head with a small smile then Merlin sighed "You just wait here he might as well walk to his execution even if it is only a few feet." "Why don't I just come over there it would be easier would it not?" Arthur asked even though he could smell the man's blood from where he sat and it was driving him crazy as it was and Merlin could see it "Arthur no it would not be I can tell just by looking at you and from my own experience that even being this close to the man is driving you senses crazy. If I let you near him now your instincts will take over and there will be nothing I can be nothing I can do to stop you because you will fight me and you will not even know it because you will be running on instinct not your rational mind. Just trust me alright you are already showing an incredible amount of self control something not usually seen in a newborn vampire, you are one of those rare cases as was I but let's not push it. Let me bring him to you." Arthur nodded knowing Merlin was only had his best interests at heart.

Merlin smiled at Arthur then flitted to the man he had compelled to sleep until Merlin woke him. It amazed Arthur that he could see every movement Merlin made even when he was moving at his full speed as if Merlin were only walking at human pace. Arthur had not believed how weak human sight was until it had been lifted from him as a Vampire. He could see ever muscle in Merlin's body as it moved. He had noticed how Merlin's fangs when retracted still had a small point to them that when he was human had not noticed unless Merlin's fangs clicked out to where they were sharp enough to pierce skin. He could also see everything that was hidden from him before. His sense of smell was also so much stronger, Merlin sent was so inviting, he could smell the mustiness of the cave in a way he could never have done before, he could smell the blood that pumped through the murder's veins but he tried to ignore that as well as the sound of the man's heart beat. Everything was just so much clearer to him than it ever was when he was human and it was amazing to him. He did not understand how such a gift could be considered evil because from what he had seen of vampires before he was turned and what he felt now, he knew his father was wrong he could not understand why his father why he hated vampires so much. Maybe Merlin would know there were so many things he wanted to ask but knew that for the moment it would be better to wait.

Merlin kicked the man in the ribs "Wake up." the man jolted awake and sat up looking at Merlin defiantly. Merlin knew he had told the man to be quiet but he had not put as much compulsion on that as he had everything else so the man could still talk if he chose. "What do you want now you vampire filth? You probably killed the boy in the process didn't you. I know you compelled him to become one of you no one would become a monster willingly. Probably part of the reason your kind is almost wiped from this earth is because you kill anyone you try to change and the other part is Uther is killing you off slowly. I can't wait for Uther to kill you for killing his son at least I can die knowing that." Now Arthur could see that Merlin was pissed, his eyes were reamed read, fangs were sharpening, and his muscles were tensed. Then in one swift movement Merlin his hand around the man's throat with enough pressure to shut him up but still let him breath and a rumbling growl escaped his chest but he made not move to speak. Arthur could tell Merlin was fighting every instinct that was telling him to kill that man right there and then. Arthur forgot his thirst at that moment and time and flitted to Merlin side grabbing his wrist and gently prying his hand off the man's throat . "Merlin don't listen to him. I know what he is doing he is trying to rile you up so you will kill him. He tried to do the same thing to me when I caught him after he murdered those to woman in an ally way, you can't let him. I know you did not compel me to do anything least of all become a vampire, that was my choice and mine alone. Let me take care of him like we planned don't do something out of anger that you will regret." Arthur talked Merlin down out of his rage which worked well. Merlin looked over at Arthur his eyes no longer reamed with red and his fangs no longer sharp, he gave a small smile of thanks to Arthur then he turned back to the man and said calmly "Your lucky he was here I was very close to snapping you neck like a twig. But you will die the way we planned to begin with." Merlin stood then stepped back looking at Arthur "Go ahead Arthur truthfully I am getting tired of his attempts to try to make me kill him so you won't be able to." "How do I-" Arthur trailed off but Merlin knew what he was asking "Don't worry about that it is instinctual you don't need to know how to do it, because you already know how by instinct. Go ahead I be right here." Merlin assured him.

Arthur nodded then grabbed the man by his hair looking into his eyes saying "You killed those two women because you felt slighted now your execution is coming for you even though you tried to escape it. You should have stayed in Camelot and let it happen but you had to try and escape now you die at my hand." with that Arthur wrenched the man's head to the side hard enough to make it hurt. Arthur saw the pulse in the vein in the man's neck and smelled his blood and that was all it took for his own fangs to click out. Arthur sunk his fangs into the man's neck which caused the man's blood to coat his tongue and seep down his throat. It was the most amazing thing Arthur had ever tasted and once he had the first taste he could not stop. Arthur drank greedily from the man who's heart rate had picked up because of his fear. Soon the man's heartbeat was slowing as Arthur drained the man of his blood. Arthur could not believe how amazing it tasted to him nothing Arthur had ever tasted could top this and it scared him a little.

Once the last drop of blood left the man's body Arthur dropped his corpse to the floor. What bothered Arthur was how easy it was to kill him and Merlin seemed to know it bothered him because he said "Arthur it's alright I know it can be frightening the first time seeing how easy it is. I remember how I was terrified of it but something my brother's told me is that it gets easier with time and they taught me how to feed without killing the person. But you never have to do this again if you don't want to because I am here. Only a maker and the one he changed can do this, we never have to feed from human blood again unless we chose to because we can survive of each other's blood. You had to do this, this once because the first taste of human blood finishes the change and seals it if you had not you would have died within days. But you never have to do it again unless you choose to." Arthur replied "Good because I don't want to do that again." "Then you never have to?" Merlin smiled at him which Arthur could not help but return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Merlin and Arthur sat in silence for a few minutes before Arthur asked "Merlin did you know that five of my knights sympathize with vampires and don't think like my father does?" Merlin looked at Arthur surprised "No I did not. Why would they though?" "Because all of them have lost family to my father and the family they lost were vampires who never killed anyone. They tried to hid them but my father found them each time and killed them. My newest knight Perceval his sister was turned almost a year ago but my father's closing in we don't know what to do. I still don't know what to do." Arthur explained "We'll figures something out Arthur." Merlin paused then looked at the body of the man that still lay were Arthur had finished him off it was still a half hour before sunrise and he had to get rid of that body.

"Arthur I want you to stay here I'll be back soon I am just getting rid of the body so that no one will find it. I'll be back as soon as I can, please under any circumstances do not leave this cave until I come back I don't want to take any chances." Merlin said in a pleading voice Arthur nodded saying promising he would stay in the cave. Reassured Merlin grabbed the body and left, he ran through the trees till he came to a lake close by and threw the body in watching it sink until it was out of sight. Just as Merlin was about to head back to the cave, his vampire hearing picked up the sound of men talking and horses grazing close by them. "_It is too early for patrols to be out yet, best be safe and check it out." _Merlin thought to himself as he climbed up a tall tree and used the network of branches get right above to where he heard the men without being seen so he could gather information on why they were out here.

Once he saw them he knew they were knights of Camelot one of them a blond started to speak again "We have all lost family to Uther, and we knew Arthur fell in love with a vampire, he told us he had. He had also told us what he planned to do before he disappeared. I just hope that if he did go through with it ,the vampire he rescued and fell in love with keeps him safe. I just wish we could find either Arthur or that vampire just so we know he's alright. Arthur knows that none of us would hand him or the vampire he loves over to his father no matter what. I just wish we could find them. I mean that's why we are all out here, that is why we all volunteered for this because if anyone else found them they would kill them on sight. I am just so worried about Arthur and by extension that vampire he loves." then a man with shoulder length black hair spoke up "Leon we all are worried and we all know that we won't find them unless them want to be found. We all love Arthur like a brother but we are going to have to head back in two days whether we find him or not so we can worry all we want but it is not going to change anything." Leon sighed "Your right Lancelot unless that vampire shows up and leads us to Arthur were out of luck." then the group fell silent again.

"_So these are the knights Arthur told me about. They could help us because Arthur will have to go back to Camelot soon or his father will start another man hunt. They might be able to help me keep Arthur safe." _Merlin thought to himself a plan forming in his head then he called out to them "What if I could help for you are searching for Arthur and I and I could use your help." The jumped up hands on their swords but they did not draw them the man named Leon looked around not seeing where the voice had come from then said "If you are the one that Arthur told us about then you have nothing to fear from us please show yourself. None of us will harm you we all know about you anyway." Merlin sighed then jumped off the branch he was on landing on lightly on his feet without a sound a few feet away from Leon and the others. Leon gasps as he saw Merlin saying "I know you my brother described you to me many times. He said you were the youngest out of the five of you who could walk in the sun. You and him were the only ones left when he was killed by Uther. You're the one Arthur fell in love with." Leon looked close to tears as he stepped closer to Merlin taking him in Merlin felt his breath hitch in his throat as he said "Your Bran's brother the one he left to see on occasion to see. He told me much about you. I am so sorry I saw him die through that cell window I was hoping you weren't there but I realize now that you were. I am so sorry I know we both mourned for him and he would be proud of you I know that." "Why didn't you hide or run both of you?" Leon asked Merlin knew this would not be easy to hear "We had been running and hiding for almost six months each time though Uther found us. The last time before Bran was executed Uther knew we would run so before he routed us out he surrounded us the was no way out. Bran tried to protect me but Uther knew of your relation to him and told Bran that if he did not come quietly you would pay the price. Bran could not let anything happen to you and neither could I because I knew that you meant everything to him, we both did. So we came quietly knowing that if we did you would not be harmed so Bran gave his life so you would live. I was ready to do the same but Arthur rescued me and this is where we ended up. If I had been there in that courtyard I would have killed Uther right then because I loved Bran as a brother as well." Leon nodded and said "I am glad that you are still alive Uther said you died in the cells there was a pile of ash in there right were the sun hit. Smart move making Uther think you were dead." Leon paused remembering why they were all out here "Is Arthur alright did he go through with it or is he dead?" Merlin smiled reassuringly "Arthur's fine he did go through with it. I tried to deter him from doing this but he was set on it but he is fine. But he has to return to Camelot soon or father will start another man hunt and innocent people will die. He can also walk in the sun just like I can. You could help us greatly by keeping me informed on anything that might be suspicious or if anyone is getting close to finding out about Arthur of myself that way I can erase it from their minds. You would all be a great help to me in keeping him safe." Merlin paused then said "Arthur told me a little while ago that your friend Perceval has a sister who turned a year ago who is in danger. I can help if one you can get a message to Perceval to meet me in a clearing to east of here Arthur told you that was where he was going to find me the night he left. If you can get him and his sister to meet me there I can get her to somewhere safe there is a coven not to far from here I have to go there anyway because some of the elders are there and Arthur will be coming with me. If Perceval and whoever brings the message to him was to come with me they will not be harmed for they will under my protection so no one will come near them. I am very respected amongst my kind for a few reasons one is because I am stronger than any of them I can take them all down without a problem. There is also a law that any human under a vampires protection is not to be harmed. After we take care of a few things I will come back here with Arthur, Perceval, and whoever took the message. Then we all will head back to Camelot." That is when Lancelot jumped in "I will take the message but why would you be coming back to Camelot Uther would kill you on sight?" Merlin chuckled "No he would not even recognize me. I know how his mind works once he thinks a vampire is dead he completely forgets everything about them. He won't notice anything different about Arthur either because he thinks his son would never do anything like this." Merlin paused then asked "Have any of you noticed have vampire attacks on the city have nearly stopped and only a few have attacked in the last three months? Do you know why that is?" All of them said they had noticed but did not know why "It is because of Arthur. I told the elders what he did for me how he had the sense his mother had that would tell him whether or not a vampire wanted to hurt him. I told them everything. They think that Arthur may be the one that was foretold about a thousand of years ago by vampire seer, the one that would stop the bloodshed and bring about a time of peace between vampires and humans they are only guessing though. As for me I know he is the one because I have a gift that was intensified when I was turned. When I was human I was able to see who people were I could tell what wanted I knew their fears and doubts but only if I was close to the person. When I was turned the gift intensified now all I need a scent of a person, or to hear them, or see them and I know everything about them from past, present, and everything they are destined to do though not how they will do it. Arthur is the turning point in this war and I was always destined to protect him and be there for him that is another reason I am so respected among my kind is because of my role in all this. That is why the attacks have almost stopped. The only ones who still attack are those of my kind who do not believe in this or who are too angry at Uther to let go and let this take its course." Leon said "We understand and will help in any way we can but I have a question or two if you will answer them." Merlin nodded to tell Leon to go on "My first question kind of leads into the second one, how is it that few of you can walk in the sun while most Vampires can't?" Merlin let out a barking laugh as he said "That is a question I do not hear often, The reason a few of us can is because only those who are pure of heart before they are turned will be given that gift. To be pure of heart means that you will do what is right no matter the cost to yourself without want for recognition or reward, that you would sacrifice your own life for someone else to live no matter who or what they are. It also means that you kind and compassionate but also know when force is needed to help someone else. Arthur is like that so he was given the gift to be able to walk in the sun, I was also like that before I was turned as were my brothers. Truthfully by using my gift I can see that all of you are pure of heart and if any of you were turned into a vampire whether by choice or force all of you would also be able to walk in the sun. Most of my kind were not like that when they were turned they had something about them that stopped them from receiving that gift. I think I just answered you second question about if any of you were to be turned if you would be able to walk in the sun. I can tell by the look on you face that I did." All the knights laughed at the bit teasing even though it was true, they were liking this vampire a lot already and could see why Arthur fell in love with him. Leon smiled at Merlin "Well I think we are all glad of that. We will help you and Arthur in every way we can. Perceval will meet you with his sister and Lancelot tomorrow night at the clearing the rest of us will wait here for you all to return. But before you go would you mind giving us you name and allowing me to introduce the rest of us?" "My name is Merlin." Merlin replied with a light chuckle he like these knights and knew now why Arthur liked them so much "Well as you already know I am Leon, that man over there with the shoulder length black hair is Lancelot, then next to him is Elion he was the blacksmiths son but Arthur upgraded his status without his father finding out he is great fighter and loyal friend, and finally that fool sitting across from them with the stupid grin on his face is Gwaine, he tends to get drunk a lot and can annoying as hell but when it comes to fight or something serious he is one hell of a person to have on your side and he is also very loyal and protective to his friends." They all shared a laugh a Gwaine's expense because Gwaine started to rattle off about how he was the life of the party and they would all get bored without him. "Well it was nice to meet all of you and if there is anything you ever need of me whether it is just to talk or even if you even if any of you ever decide to become a vampire which I highly doubt will happen just come to me and I will do everything I can to help. I will you see you all in two days." They all said their goodbyes and Merlin sped away glad he would have some help.

When Merlin got back to the cave the sun be would be rising in about two minutes so he had been gone longer then he thought. Merlin went into the cave to find Arthur pacing and mumbling to himself when he heard Merlin come back into the cave and let him have it "Where have you been I thought you were just going to get rid of the body and come back. I was worried out of mind what the hell happened?" Arthur was a little peeved that Merlin had been gone so long making him worry but calmed down immediately at Merlin's explanation about how Merlin had chanced upon Arthur's friends and knights and the plans on how they would help them both once they returned to Camelot. Merlin also told him about the plans for tomorrow night to help Perceval and his sister and having to inform the elders that are in the coven close by about Arthur and his transformation.

By the time Merlin had finished Arthur was nodded his head in understanding "So we have two days before we head back. Will be I be ready by then I mean will I be able to not hurt anyone?" Merlin pulled Arthur into his embrace for a moment then pulled back to look into his eyes smiling "Arthur you won't hurt anyone before that time is up you will need to feed again but this time you will be taking my blood and once that had been done you will not feel the need for human blood but you feel the need for mine. The smell of human blood will still smell enticing don't get me wrong but it will not hold the same compulsion to have it as it did before so don't worry you won't hurt anyone unless you choose to. Everything will be just fine." Merlin place a chaste kiss on Arthur lips before pulling away and looking out the cave entrance then back to Arthur "Arthur I told you that you would be able to walk in the sun, It is sunrise and as a vampire you can see it with a clarity and beauty that you have never seen it with before. Would you like to? I warn you your first instinct will be to flinch away from sun but I be there with you no harm will come to you. Do you trust me? Would you like to see it?" Merlin reached out his hand to Arthur who hesitantly took it and let Merlin lead him outside for the first time since he was turned.

They stood in the clearing that surrounded the cave waiting then seconds later the sun started to peak over the horizon. The moment the sun light touched Arthur skin he first instinct was to hide but Merlin grip on his hand helped him remain calm as he watched the sun rise. Merlin was right without the weakness of humanity on his eyes Arthur could see all the colors and beauty of the sunrise like he never could before. Arthur looked over at Merlin grinning and it was like seeing Merlin for the first time. Arthur took in how the sun glinted of Merlin's skin in such a subtle that his human eyes had missed it before, how the sun reflected in his eyes in most beautiful way and shown of it white teeth as Merlin smiled at him. Arthur could not help but think that becoming a vampire was he what he had been meant to do. His human life was over but his eternity as a vampire had just begun and he could not be happier that he had Merlin to share it with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the wait writers block. hope you enjoy I will try and have the next chapter out in the next few days. thanks for all who have reviews followed and for all the favorites you guys are amazing. hope you enjoy please review. and now let the show begin. warning a big smut seen in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

(**The next day, three hours before the meeting.)**

Merlin was standing outside the cave alone watching the sunset knowing that in three hours he and Arthur would be meeting up with Percival, his sister, and Lancelot. That Merlin would be taking them to the coven at the border, that he would be imploring them to take in Percival's sister and still let the two siblings remain in contact. Merlin would be talking to the elders about Arthur and letting them know about his transformation and the plan that had been put in place. But what had him worried was Arthur and how he would take anything he may have more self control than most and have Merlin to help him but he was still a newborn vampire. Merlin remembered how hard it was for him to keep up pretenses around humans after he was changed because every instinct had changed it took a lot for him to act human when he was a newborn. It scared him to think what could happen to Arthur but Merlin had to believe that he could keep Arthur from doing anything stupid.

Merlin was thinking about many thing when Arthur came out and sat beside him silently. Merlin knew he was there and knew that Arthur wanted to say something he would and Arthur knew that Merlin had been a little worried for him and for what they had to do.

"Merlin, I know you told me last night how hard this would be for me, going home now. Because of being a newborn Vampire it would be hard for me to act human because of how I am no longer human and everything about me has changed except my personality. I understand your worried I have to admit I am a little scared myself but I know that as long as I have you with me to help and guide me though this, that as long as we have each other everything will be alright. And we have my knights they will be helping us. So I don't think we have anything to worry about. It will be hard yes but we can get though it together." Merlin could not help but smile a little at Arthur's optimism it actually gave him confidence that they could do it. He looked over at Arthur and saw he also had a small smile on his face. Merlin cupped Arthur's cheek with his hand tracing his thumb across his cheekbone as he said "You always had a way of erasing any doubts from my mind. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with you was because of your ability to inspire hope even me, when I had forgotten what hope and any other emotion felt like for over fifty years. You brought back parts of me that I thought were lost years ago you brought back some of my humanity to me because of the love and hope that inspired and gave to me." Merlin paused then said "I love you Arthur, and I would not change a thing that has happened since I met you because it brought to me a gift I had never hoped for, love and acceptance and you." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Arthur's lips which Arthur returned for a moment.

Arthur could not stop himself as his arm snaked around Merlin's waist pulling him closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Arthur's emotions where everywhere but every thought was focused on Merlin and how Arthur wanted more of Merlin. Merlin sensed Arthur's mood and knew this is what he wanted for a long time but had held back before because the risk of hurting Arthur was too great now he did not have to worry about that because Arthur was just as strong as he was now and just as fast. Merlin did not have to worry about hurting Arthur anymore so they could do whatever the desired without having to worry about each other's safety.

Merlin's long fingers tangled themselves in Arthur's hair while his other hand traced the toned muscles of Arthur's stomach. Merlin traced his tongue teasingly over Arthur's lips asking for entrance which Arthur readily gave. Soon their tongues where dance in each others mouths. Arthur tongue traced Merlin's fangs causing him to shiver and moan with pleasure, Merlin did the same grazing his own against Arthur's fangs making Arthur moan as well. A Vampires fangs were one of the most sensitive parts of their body so when someone did what they were doing it was a very pleasurable feeling.

Soon kissing was not enough and clothes were taken off with lighting speed. Merlin trailed kisses down Arthur's jaw, to his neck and then collarbone then back up again till he reclaimed Arthur's lips with his own. Merlin pushed Arthur down onto his back kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Arthur moaned and writhed beneath him. Merlin took Arthur's full length in his mouth sucking and licking up and down his shaft. Arthur was so blissed out he could not even create a full sentence. After a few minutes Arthur was close but what send him over the edge was when Merlin's fangs grazed his member and Arthur cam while whispering Merlin's name like a prayer.

Merlin reclaimed Arthur lips with his own for a few seconds then Merlin broke the kiss "I want you Arthur, so bad." "Then take me for I am all yours." Arthur replied huskily So that is exactly what Merlin did. Once Merlin was fully sheathed inside Arthur he stopped for a second letting Arthur get used to the sensation then at Arthur's go ahead he started slowly thrusting into his lover but soon picked up the pace until it at vampire speed and both Arthur and Merlin were enjoying it immensely. Merlin leaned down to kissed Arthur as he continued thrusting into him both of them moaning and writhing with the sensations that ran through them. Merlin was stoking Arthur in time with his thrusts and the both released at the same time while screaming each other's names.

Merlin collapsed onto Arthur's chest breathing heavily and both of them shaking from the pleasure of what they had just done. Merlin pulled out of Arthur and laid down to rest beside him. Arthur placed his head on Merlin's chest while Merlin traced patterns on Arthur's back. "That was amazing, I never it could be that good." Arthur said placing a kiss on Merlin's toned chest. "I agree with it being amazing, the reason it was so much better experience than any you have had before is because being a vampire heightens every feeling, every sensation, every touch to a level that no human will ever understand. But it makes it even better if it is with the one you love."

They had lain there for almost an hour just enjoying each other's embrace and the sounds of the night around them before Merlin spoke again "We get cleaned up and dressed again we have to meet the others in an hour." Arthur agreed and stood pulling Merlin with him. Once they were clean and dressed again Merlin looked at Arthur smiling which Arthur returned.

Arthur swallowed hard trying to get rid of the burning in his throat that was starting to get really bad again and was trying to hid it but Merlin was not fooled so easily. "Arthur are you thirsty tell me truth?" Arthur nodded "Yes I just fed yesterday morning it's a little embarrassing considering you can go almost a week without feeding before it get even annoying for you." "Arthur the only reason that is because I have been a vampire for fifty years I have a lot more control. The older you get the longer you can go. Arthur you are only a day old as a vampire your still a newborn it's normal to crave blood more often than if you are as old as I am I know some vampires much older than me who can six or seven months if they have to without blood but all of them are two hundred years old or more. Don't be embarrassed about it and don't hide it from me because it's normal. It is probably best anyway if you fed before we went to meet the others because like I said before until you have taken my blood for the first time to survive you will crave human blood more but once you have had mine human blood will lose most of its compulsion and you will want my blood when you need to feed not a humans and it will be the same with me but I don't need to feed tonight as fed a day and a half ago so I won't need blood for a few more days." Merlin offered his neck to Arthur saying "Go ahead and take my blood I will stop you if I need to just try to stop yourself when you feel taken what you need to the thirst and try and pull away if you can't I will be able to stop you. Go ahead you can't hurt me." Arthur took at shuddering breath as he his fangs click out he looked at Merlin for confirmation one last time and Merlin nodded. Arthur gently sunk his fangs into Merlin's neck and once Merlin blood touched his tongue and seeped down his throat Arthur had to admit he saw what Merlin's was talking about he would never want human blood as much as he wanted Merlin's ever again. After a few minutes Arthur was able to stop on his own. Which Merlin was very proud of him for a stated so.

It was now time to go an meet up with the others so they set off together at their full speed which Arthur was able to do for the first time and it made Merlin smile at how happy it made Arthur to be able to run like this and enjoy it just as much as Merlin did. Their life together had started and it was going to be a wild ride.


End file.
